The vampire
by wiccan vampire
Summary: a ancient vampire as awoke from her sleep by a elf named legolas. Will he be her victim or her friend. Set in the year 2985 of the second age. please review
1. the awakining

The Vampire  
  
  
  
1.1.1 Chapter 1  
  
2 The sleeper awakens  
  
  
  
The ground  
  
The darkness the peace so ancient and un spoken she sleeps deep in the ground is her grave of sleep and darkness. And then the faint sound of foots steps above her head. The ground silently echoes with the sent of magick. She is waking a soft groan calls from her lips in the earth has her hand reach up through the soil finding their way to the surface, then a rush of fresh are fills her lungs has she lies on the ground near her un marked grave. A sigh as smell of the night fills her lungs and the noises of the night fill her sense.  
  
She lies on the soft earth as her dark eyes look about her catching all light in their gaze. She rises form the ground and gaze down at the tattered remnants of her dress moldy and falling a part from age she stares in the dark Forrest that surrounds her.  
  
And then she senses some thing in the darkness of the night watching her looking through the night. She freezes not moving and not even breathing. She scans the forest with her eyes and sees a dark shape in a tree. She quickly continues scanning watching pretending she did not see anything at all moving slowly searching but not she makes her way slowly Turing with her back to her tree were he victim waits. A soft sigh escapes her lips as she lets out a scream that would curdle the blood of the darkest orcs.  
  
She jumps high into the are impossibly for a human jumping nearly 10 feet into the air breaking the trunk of the tree to were the shadow she saw braking it with one blow. The creature that was hiding jumps quickly to another branch avoiding the broken branch. She quickly jumps into the air and grabs the ankle of the creature and yanks it drown from the tree and sees a flash of blond hair enter her gaze as she quickly turns to see a tall fair looking man holding armed bow pulled back the string of the bow with are poised in wait.  
  
A moment of silence passes between them. The man is nearly 6 feet tall with a lean build and long blond hair that flows down his shoulders and bright blue eyes that she can see cleary in the dark. He is incredibly handsome by human standers. She than makes her move she starts to move forward towards the man with bow knowing full well the arrow will not hurt her be for she can reach him she hears the wine of the arrow has it speeds towards her hitting her right in the heart.  
  
She feels her teeth show and feels the Pointe eye teeth grow and her roar is heard miles away she sinks to the ground fallings to the ground she lies their appearing dead the fair man kneels down next to her feeling her pulse and feeling nothing pulls the arrow from her chest he looks at the wound and see it heal be for his eyes he gasps in surprise and be for her can move out of the way she jumps on him pulling him to the ground forcing him down with UN human strength. He struggles in her grasp. Trying to get a way but it is know use her hands are like stone and he can not budge their grasp he sees her teeth sharp and animal like and blood red lips and nearly white skin and black hair like ravens and eyes like the dark of the night she would be beautiful if she were not his doom.  
  
She speaks her voice like angel if she were not death its self. 'I would like to know the name of so fair a creature that has disturbed my grave speck quickly for my hunger grows for you by the moment". She stares deep into his wide eyes and sees is fear came as in recognition that he is about to die. He specks' if I must die this hour then so be it, my name is legolas greenleaf and I am prince of Mirkwood, and a beg that you will not kill me this hour!" She almost smiles has she touches his fare hair. "And what a sweet little treat such a man as you will be!" "But I am no man I am an elf" he replies. She seems startled, and she brushes his hair away from his ear and sees the light point. She growls in disgust ' you are no food!" she lets go of him and jumps away from him and crawls away. He rises to his feet and backs away from her picking up his bow. "What sort of creature are you?" he asks. She growls at him feeling her hunger tighten. "Don't you see!" she yells at him she bares her teeth at him and feels them pull back to the way they look normally except for only a small point showing on each pointy eye teeth.  
  
She close her mouth a small tear running down her cheek has she is about to pass out from hunger she feels the blood tears come from her eyes has she wipes them away. the her hunger calls to her. But she will not hear it and she feels her body grows numb, and darkness fills her eyes and she falls into a deep sleep.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The bleeding 


	2. disclaimer

Disclaimer: don't own lord of the rings so don't sue 


	3. the bleeding

The bleeding  
  
  
  
The maze of dreams that fill my mind are fading, I open my eyes and feel the warmth of the sun light bathe my pale face in warmth, the brightness seem unbearable. But my eyes soon adjust to the bright light. I open them and look around me. I am still in the forest and to the left of me is a small lake with crystal clear water. There is sand close to the shore a few feet from were I am lying. Trees surround me and the small lake leaving a small amount of room for the lake and the soft grass that I am lying on top of. A dark green cloak is underneath me I see that my hands are bound by a thick rope.  
  
I begin to try to break the ropes when I feel that I am being watched. I look around the clearing and my eyes see a figure siting on the ground clad in green almost fading into the forest, it is the elf that awoke me. At that moment I feel my blood rise and my body is racked by confusions as I feel my blood churn in side me. Bad blood, I think I must ride my self of it. I shut my eyes trying to cam my blood. When I open them again I see that the elf is leaning over me staring at me. I jerk away from him moving so quick that in a flash I am nearly 5 feet from him. I must ride my self of the bad blood that flows in my veins. I pull on the rope that binds my wrists after a moment I feel it give way and the rope beaks of my wrists, I am about to sit up when the convulsions ripe through my body ripping there way through my body.  
  
I scream as the pain overwhelms me, burning it's way though my veins. The elf looks at me confused after a moment the convulsions stop. "Please" I beg him. "Cut my wrists help me ride my sell of this agony!" He looks at me with a look of shock. "Milady I will not kill you!" "You fool," I cry, "if you do not I will die!" "Please" I beg and I feel the convulsions ripe their way though my body and tears flow down my cheeks. Never in my long life have I ever begs some one like I do now. He moves closer to me and pulls a small dagger from his boot. "If it will stop your suffering" he says. He slides the knife over my wrists, and I feel a slight sting as it pierces my skin and a sigh of relief as I feel the black blood drain from my body and captured by the ground. After the last drop of the black blood is pushed out of my body, I feel my wrists heal leaving not a trace of the knife wound.  
  
I sit up feeling new life flow in me my heart pumping fresh blood through out my body, and I feel my magick flow with it. My mind on fire with the rapture of my powers after my long sleep. I stand up feeling unbalanced and the elf holds out his hand to help me up. before he can say any thing I walk to the rivers edge and stepping forwards as I wade into the water feeling in envelope me in its warmth, and cleanse my body of the filth of my grave. How I have missed the water I think as it envelops me like a lover. So soft and tender, and I rise through it and into the air my feet dangle just above the water and I float gracefully back to the shore and my feet land on the soft earth again I shut my eyes and feel my senses fill with the wonderful smell of middle earth.  
  
I look at the elf and see him looking at me with amazement, his cool blue eyes full of wonder at my returned beauty. " I thank you kind elf. You have saved me from the loneliness of my grave, how can I ever repay you?" He is still gazing at me with a look of wonder and it is a while before he finally speaks " It is a honor to have freed you milady, but perhaps you should find some thing to new to wear?" I look down and see that the tattered remains of my dress cling to my body showing a great deal of my skin. In fact it is degraded to the point that it is literally falling a part. I burst out laughing at my own nudity and grab the cloak that I was lying on to cover my self.  
  
Here is again a short silence and I begin walking towards the edge of the woods. He calls out to me "Milady were are you going?" I turn and look at him and I amazed at how truly handsome he is. " I am going to my home" I say "I live in the high mountains" and I turn and start walk way from him. He calls out again. " But that is nearly 100 miles from there, how do you plan to get there?" I smile looking at him again. "Magick" Is all I say. He looks at me as if I am quite crazy. " Would you be in need of a companion on you journey?" he asks. I walk up to him and looking deep into his eyes deciding if I should take him with me. Then I ask " are you afraid of heights?" he shakes his head and I reach out for him and put my arms around him, confused he hugs me back and I whisper in his pointed ear. " Hold on tight" He seems even more confused, and the recognition sinks in, and be fore he can say any thing we shoot high it to the sky.  
  
Please review and tell me what you think 


End file.
